Nuummite
Nuummite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. The secret fusion of Anthophyllite, Gedrite, and Pyrite who hunts down Gems wanted by Homeworld. Appearance Nummite is a large fusion, nearing Alexandrite's height. He has pale brown skin that is only exposed from his head going down his chest. On his face is a large, white mask with a wide toothy grin. There are six eye sockets with bright yellow eyes peaking out. They are formed in a triangular shape. If the mask is removed, Nuummite has no face with two rows of teeth stacked on each other. His torso is relatively short with longer, tooth pick thin legs. The fusion has two pairs of lower calves that are attached to the kneecap. Nuummite's arms are described as ribbon like with six fingered giant hands. The hands and arms are able to split into three sections. When he's not using them, Nuummite will clip his hands to his shoulder pads. His hair resembles a magician's hat. The "brim" is stretched out from the scalp on the front and back. There is a small curled patch of hair at the top. It's hold together by Anthophyllite's upper jaw and visor. This can open up and move on its own if the fusion wills it. Nuummite has a dark brown, bulky and curled shoulder pads with golden tips.The ribbon arms coming down from them have variable brown colors attached to golden palms. The collar next to the shoulder pads are decorated with a triangular design going up the neck. At the bottom are a pale yellow triangles in a row. With his black pants, Nuummite wears white and brown boots with back tips. His gems are located on his nose, on the back of his head, and spine. Personality Nuummite is a bizarre fusion that often puts off those around him. His appearance alone may intimidate other Gems. He likes to act mysterious, often standing in the shadows or angle his head to keep his face hidden. Nuummite will even purposely scare others through creepy habits such as stalking, staring, and standing behind them. But Nuummite usually flubs this act by revealing too much about himself or his plans. Being vain, detail-oriented, and slightly campy he likes to explain himself about the traps he cultivates. It's surprising he at least manages to keep his components a secret. But while many might be thrown off by his farcical personality, Nuummite is terrifying at what he does. Perceptive,analytical, and intuitive is enough for him to do his job efficiently. Due to Anthophyllite's profession, the fusion has great knowledge of Gem types and their behaviors. Nuummite would be able to figure out a way to psychologically manipulate them. Adding how patient he is is enough to wait for his plans to commence. However, he has a tendency to overthink his plans and decisions. Nuummite also hates confrontation, preferring to interact at a safe distance. Dehumanizes his targets to avoid any possible attachment to them. Enjoys his profession enough that Nuummite teases his victims before capturing them. Abilities Nuummite has standard Gem abilities. While Nuummite is strong and nimble, he usually chooses to not fight directly. His attacks are specialized in setting traps for enemies. Being a fusion, Nuummite also obtains abilities from his components as well as unique ones. Skillsets * Lantern Proficency: Nuummite can transform Pyrite's flail, Gedrite's arm cannon, and Anthophyllite's teasing needle into a giant lantern. It acts like a fishing rod where the "bait" is an entrancing flame that flickers inside. When a target gets close enough, Nuummite will hover over them and trap them inside. There, he can either keep their physical form intact or deliver a powerful shock to disrupt it. The weapon can still function as both a flail and cannon. * Ribbon Arms: Nuummite's arms are thin and flexible, able to turn or fold without much restriction. He can grow or shorten its length or split it (as well as his hands) into three segments. * Gem Knowledge: Nuummite inherited Anthophyllite's knowledge of different Gems species. He has a very in depth knowledge of a Gem's strengths, weaknesses, and behaviors to prepare specialized traps. Unique Abilities * Trap Creation: Nuummite can create traps out of objects he has on him or from the environment. They are usually elaborate and tailored to the type of Gem he needs to capture. * Pyrokinesis: An ability inherited from Pyrite. Nuummite can create and control fire. * Electrokinesis: Nuummite has minor creation and manipulation over electricity. He might pulse it through his fingers and use it as a taser. * Needle Generation: One of Gedrite's abilities, Nuummite can create needles from his body, particularly his hands and fingers. He'll dislodge them and add it to his traps. History Nuummite's history is tied to his components: Anthophyllite, Gedrite, and Pyrite. The three Gems were assigned together as a team of Gem hunters. After many failed attempts with dealing a difficult target, Anthophyllite suggested fusion may be their answer. Although reluctant at first, both Gedrite and Pyrite agreed fearing their gemstones were on the line. They fused and Nuummite was formed for the first time. With the abilities and knowledge he inherited from his components, he was able to capture their target. Due to his success, the three Gems kept fusing as Nuummite to perform their tasks. Their teamwork got the attention of various higher ups on Homeworld and decided making them permanent partners was justified. Nuummite's existence has been kept a secret since, but the three of them aren't sure how much longer they have until someone finds out. Trivia * Nuummite is embarrassed of his true face and prefers wearing his mask."He never takes it off because he’s quite embarassed of his “goofy” face underneath" https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/165601563881/oh-wow-this-is-very-late-but-i-guess-its-better * He is N.R. Wynter's first fusion gemsona to be officially published. ** Nuummite is also the first monthly gemsona challenge fusion. * Despite the delay, Nuummite represents as August's MGC. Gemology *Nuummite is a rare metamorphic rock. ** Its chemical composition is (Mg2)(Mg5)Si8O22(OH)2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 5.5 - 6, and has an orthorhombic crystal system. * It is a mixture of anthophyllite and gedrite. ** Minor inclusions are pyrite, chalcopyrite, and pyrrhotine. * Nuummite gets it's colorful speckled appearance from alternating fibrous. * The stone is mostly light grey, brown, or black. The flecks of iridescent color can be yellow, green, blue, red, or violet. * It's estimated nuummite is three billion years old, making it one of the world's oldest rocks. * The stone was discovered in the 1980s. * Nuummite can only be found in the Nuuk region of Greenland. ** The rock was named after this location. * The name nuummite is actually an unofficial name and not widely accepted in gemological circles. * Metaphysically, nuummite is referred as the sorcerer's stone, magician's stone, and philosopher's stone. This is because it's said to unlock the magic within an individual and bring forth inner power. ** Nuummite also presents grounding, energy, protection, luck, acceptance, and self-awareness. Gemstone Gallery Nuummite 1.png|Nuummite ref sheet. Nuummite6.png|Nuummite illustration. NuuWIP.png|Nuummite concept art. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Fusions Category:Metamorphic Rocks Category:Multi-colored Category:MGC Gems Category:Triple Fusions